


A poesia de tudo

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, Other, livros, paixão adolescente, poesia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Porque Neji era um escritor, e escritores sempre morrem de forma poética.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten, Hyuuga Neji & Tenten
Kudos: 1





	A poesia de tudo

**Author's Note:**

> Para Valéria, que já se foi, mas ainda está aqui. 
> 
> Boa leitura <33

Eu me lembro quando ainda era nova no colégio e conheci Hinata Hyuga — queridinha dos professores, extremamente tímida e um doce de pessoa. Mesmo com tantas características boas, ela não era muito popular e, acredito que, por isso, não demorou muito para que eu me aproximasse dela.

Sabe aquela amizade de duas pessoas completamente opostas, mas que por algum motivo dá certo? Era essa a amizade que eu tinha com a caçula dos Hyuga.

Demorou menos ainda para que eu fosse pela primeira vez em sua (nada) modesta casa: uma mansão, na verdade, — mas ela não gostava que chamassem assim. Era um lugar aconchegante, porém vazio. Eu só fui encontrar alguém diferente de Hinata na quinta vez que fui convidada.

A professora de literatura havia passado um trabalho e, assim que adentrei a residência Hyuga, pude notar um homem sentado no sofá, de cabelos longos e olhos claros iguais aos de minha amiga. A perolada apresentou-o para mim: aquele era seu primo, — o qual chamava carinhosamente de irmão, — Neji Hyuga, um pseudo-escritor que aceitou, prontamente, o pedido de sua prima de ajudar-nos.

Era um trabalho de literatura, e Neji tinha o jeito de quem era habilidoso com as palavras, logo pude me certificar de que ele realmente era: criava frases e rimas tão facilmente quanto podia respirar.

Não tardou para que sentimentos de admiração crescessem sobre ele — e a um certo ponto, eu até cheguei a confundir com paixão, porque, no fim das contas, ele era um homem mais velho, bonito e poético; entretanto, tive que descartar tal ideia. Em meu processo de autodescobrimento, que ainda acontecia na época, eu entendi, finalmente, que gostava de garotas (e apenas delas, apesar de que isso não é um detalhe muito relevante).

Eu adorava conversar com Neji, contava tudo para ele (até coisas mais pessoais como, por exemplo, o quão apaixonada eu, talvez, estivesse por sua prima); contudo, tive que me privar desses diálogos quando fui viajar, por duas semanas, para minha terra natal com meus pais — e não poderia conversar por mensagens, afinal, meu celular havia quebrado. 

Quando voltei, eu estava me sentindo em paz, mas meus pés perderam o chão quando recebi a notícia: o pseudo-escritor havia se envolvido em um acidente de moto a caminho de uma editora.

Devastada, eu pedi para que Hinata me levasse até o hospital, e nós fomos em seu carro, com um motorista dirigindo e ela segurando minha mão, enquanto dizia que tudo iria ficar bem. Assim que chegamos ao nosso destino, ela se encarregou de me levar ao quarto dele e deixar-nos a sós.

Eu contei, com lágrimas por todo o meu rosto, como haviam sido as minhas férias. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento eram os olhos perolados me encarando, soltando um resmungo ou outro enquanto eu tagarelava — assim, geralmente, eram nossas conversas. Eu fiquei lá por horas, mas tive que sair quando o horário de visitas acabou. 

No momento em que coloquei meu corpo para fora do quarto, com o rosto vermelho e limpando as lágrimas, pude sentir os braços de Hinata me envolverem.

Eu estava tentando ser esperançosa, otimista, — era pé no chão demais para fazer isso com frequência — mas fiquei ainda mais arrasada quando recebi a notícia: não muito depois de eu sair do quarto, Neji havia abandonado a vida.

Tranquei-me em meu quarto e chorei por mais tempo que achava possível, e em meio às lágrimas, um pensamento amargo e irônico veio-me à cabeça, permitindo que uma risada atormentada se moldasse em meus lábios: Neji era um escritor, e escritores sempre morrem de forma poética.

Minha mãe bateu na porta após muito tempo, todavia, não tive coragem de abri-la. Ela murmurou que havia deixado algo para mim e, só depois de ouvir seus passos se afastando, eu cedi à curiosidade. Saí pela abertura de meu quarto, peguei o pacote e voltei a trancá-la.

Sentei-me em minha cama para abrir o embrulho quadrado que minha mãe havia me entregado. Surpreendi-me quando vi que era um livro chamado “Poesia: uma escada para os céus", mas fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando li o nome do autor: Neji Hyuga.

Abri o livro delicadamente, com medo de estragar, e pude ler logo na primeira página: “O primeiro exemplar é para você ;)”, junto à sua assinatura. Fiquei mais perplexa ainda quando li a dedicatória impressa: “Para Hinata, que gosta de romance; para Tenten, que curte poesia”.

Eu poderia jurar que não haviam mais lágrimas para chorar, mas quando li o primeiro poema, lacrimejei novamente.

## “Dez-Dez

_Ela tem um nome engraçado, Dez-Dez,_  
_sempre está atrás de um troféu,_  
_e com toda timidez, certa vez,_  
_me ajudou a encontrar a escada para os céus._

_Sempre com dois coques,_  
_está apaixonada,_  
_tenho medo que sufoque,_  
_caso não diga logo, irá sofrer de madrugada._

_Corra atrás de alguém,_  
_pelo menos uma vez,_  
_estarei aqui também,_  
_você consegue, menina Dez-Dez!”_

Naquela noite, eu chorei até adormecer, — talvez tenha derramado lágrimas durante o sono também — tanto pela dor de uma perda, quanto por saber que sem a poesia dele, eu nunca correria atrás daquele certo alguém.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic também foi postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena.  
> Ela foi escrita originalmente para os 100 temas e, no spirit, a betagem foi feita por @caramelljos  
> Obrigada novamente <33
> 
> Ah, e para você, leitor, que chegou até aqui, não esqueça que comentários e favoritos podem ser feitos de graça e deixam o dia da autora mais feliz!


End file.
